Tu zindgii
by Preetz
Summary: When we first met, I seriously had no idea you'd be such an part of my life. But now I know you're not just a part but the whole of it. IshYant SS. Written for a friend. Those who like.. R & R. *Jus back* *will ans PMs soon*
1. Prologue

**AN:** this is for my friend Navvulu and all those who asked for ishyant. It's a short story mind you. Chapters will be short and less in number.

Well someone said... he doesn't see ishyant as a ship. I dunno what to answer. Well dear everything here is imaginary. So why not this one? Dint mean to offend anyone. Jus saying my pov.

OK now on with the story...

This is set after Ishita's come back in the show.

**Tu Zindgii...**

Its 9AM in the bureau. Ishita is standing by her desk scribbling something. Her hands shiver as she's handling the file...

**Person- **"main madad karuu..."

Says a cool voice from behind... she turns and gives the person a smile.. a nervous smile...

**Ishu- **"g-good morning sir..."

Dushyant shakes his head amused at her nervousness.

**Person (Dushyant)- **"kya hogaya hai tumhe?"

**Ishu- **"k-kya hua sir.."

Ishita says looking at him in horror... she checks the file again...

**Ishu- **"ahh koi galti hui mujhse... main.."

**Dushyant- **"nhi Ishita main tumhare bare mei puch raha tha.."

She looks at him... she then realizes they both are the only ones in bureau. God why did he have to turn up early? She was here so that she could complete her file in silence... she so wanted to get rid of the nervousness that lingered in her ever since her suspension. She snaps out of her thoughts and replies him...

**Ishu- **"main... main thik hu sir..."

**Dushyant- ** "main karduu isey?"

She looks at him shocked..

**Ishu- **"ji?"

He smiles..

**Dushyant- **"ye file.. laao main complete kardeta hu.."

Ishita gives him a nervous look and denies..

**Ishu- **"nhi sir.. main kardungi..."

He takes hold of the file. She doesn't leave it..

**Dushu thinks**- 'what the.. main aasaani se kisi junior ki madad nhi karta! Aur aaj main kar raha hu tho.. ye nakhre dikharahi hai? Ishita nakhrewali'

**Dushyant- **"mujhe doh Ishita.."

**Ishu- **"nei sir.. ye mera kaam hai.."

**Dushyant- **"arey its ok dedo..'

**Ishu- **"nhi sir.."

**Dushyant- **"humara kaam 9 baje shuru hota hai tab tak kya karuu huh? Time pass k liye hi sahi mujhe dedo yar.."

**Ishu- **"nhi sir.. aap gaane suniye na.. main ye file complete karungi.."

**Dushyant- **"nope main ye file complete karunga.. and you will watch me!"

**Ishu- **"arey par.."

Dushyant stops pulling the file and gives her a look...

**Dushyant- **"senior main hu.. so.. gimme the file! now"

She obeys him and he sits down on his desk... someone who watches this from the entrance smirks.. but then walks off. Ishyant do not know what a trouble he can be... yes its... (guess who?)

_**Five min later...**_ Dushu is working. Ishu is bored.

**Ishu- **"sir.. main kya karu.."

**Dushyant- **"watch me!"

Her eyes widen a bit.. watch him..? **o_O** well she won't mind watching him work.. he's cute ***blush***

**Dushyant- **"I mean watch my work.. and learn..."

There you go, there comes a quick amend. she laughs a bit amused.

He looks at her his face slightly flushed... a smile forms on his lips as he finds her smiling. He doesn't know why he offered this help. Its just he has seen her nervous all along the week. Ever since re-joined she has been a nervous wreck.. so yes.. as a senior he needs to help. And he's happy to help..

The moment is broken as Ishita turns to her desk.. she grabs another file to read.. her nervousness seems to have vanished for a bit.. she watches him check the file.. her check list is now in his hand..

**Dushyant- **"ohh check list bhi banaaya.. good.. ye file.. lagbhag complete hai... ismei bas woh forensic evidence ki copy rakhlo tho hojayega.."

She gets up to get the forensic file but he denies...

**Dushyant- **"main lelunga.."

**Ishu- **"aap apni juniors ka kaam bhi khud kartlete ho kya?"

Ishita asks irritably.. he only smiles in return.

**Dushyant- **"hmm.. Agar mere paas waqt hai, aur unse nhi hoparaaha haitho.. why not! And haan... agar woh chote bacche ki tara koi nervous dikhe tho unki tho madad karni hi chahiye na.."

She smiles at this..

**Ishu- **"so sweet!"

Oops did I say it loud...?

**Dushyant- **"ya loud enough for me to hear..."

She looks embarrassed..

**Ishu- **"um.. sir... woh I want to say... thank you..."

He gives her a smile and places the forensic report in the file.

**Dushyant- **"you're welcome. And yaad rakhna Ishita... girjaane se insaan chalna chod de tho woh kabhi aagey nhi badh sakta..."

She nods.. and smiles... what he said is true! She needs to stand up and face things. Soon everyone else joins them and it's a great start!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**AN:** OK.. so how was the short intro? I was feeling low... so aise hi likhdiya maine. I really need someone like caring dushu aww :P Hope its not boring.. :P aagey aagey bohot intresting cheezei honewali hai :P So yea stay tuned.

Guys I'm planning to add a bit of suspense and also a bit of RasDeep from the shw 2612 (MS's prev show) in this. Yup double action by MS... ;)

Wat say?

Waiting for ur rvws... *fingers crossed*

Thanks for reading! :D

P.S. Navya! Ur Rasdeep will arrive in coming chaps ;)

_**And my exams ended. Thanks to all those who wished me luck.. love ya guys :***_

_**exams hogaye bt classes hai na.. but yes.. I will updt all my remaining fics as well... one by one.. ty :***_


	2. Chil Maar Yaar!

_**AN:**__ thank you guys for ur rvws and favs... they mean so much... since the prologue was super short I thought I'd write a chap ;) Navya dear I'm so glad u liked it... I mean I dunno wat to say! Itni tareef... uff thank you so much! uff so many compliments from so many lovely ppl.. ty so much love ya all :* hope u all like this chap;)_

_**Tu Zindgii**_

_**. . .**_

_Chapter : 1:_

_**Chill Maar Yar!**_

_**. . .**_

_**Note**__: Text in Itallics :__** Ishita's imagination**_

_**. . . **_

**Lunch time, bureau.** There's no case... so Dushyant is about to leave for cafeteria when his friend arrives & drops a file on the desk...

**Dushyant- **"ye kya hai..."

**Kavin- **"general knowledge baba.. ye file hai... kya tum mereliye isey pura karoge?"

**Dushyant- **"what? Main kyu karunga-" :O

**Kavin- **"there are more... pending files you know... ek second" **;)**

His friend, another dashing senior inspector named Kavin gets a heap of files...

**Dushyant- **"ye sab kya hai?"

**Kavin- **"mere files hai... I mean files jinhe mujhe dekhna hai.. pure hafte bhar k files... ab tum inhe complete karoge tho mujhe accha lageda-"

**Dushyant- **" Tujhe kya main paagal lagta hu? Hat jaa yar.. mujhe bhook lagi hai..."

**Kavin- **"plz yar.. kardo na.. kaisa dost hai tu.."

**Dushyant- **"Kavin.. ye agar Mazak hai.. tho stop it haan? I'm really hungry. Tum bhi Chalo kuch khaate hai.. "

**Kavin- **"nhi pehle baat puri tho karo.."

**Dushyant- **"yar itne saare files.. woh bhi tumhare.. woh bhi.. woh bhi hafte bhar k... mere paas itna time nhi hai yar.. bohot thak gaya main. aur main kyu karuu haan..."

Kavin who's smiling drops his facial expression..

**Kavin- **"woh kyu ki.. main.. main bohot nervous hu yar.. aur.. I'm really... tum samjh rahe ho na..."

**Dushyant- **"tu kab se nervous hone lagaa hai.."

**Kavin- **"kyu bhai, mujhe nervousness nei hogi? Main insaan nhi hu?"

**Dushyant- **"nhi ho!"

**Kavin- **"What... Ok fine...anyways maine iss chote se insult k liye tujhe maaf kardiya.."

**Dushyant- **"stop it yar.. tu kabhi nervous nhi hota mujhe pata hai.."

Kavin smirks..

**Kavin- **"well actually main nervous nhi hota.. lekin mujhe aaj pata chala ki nevous hona has its own benefits... nervous hone se koi mera files complete kardeta hai tho yes, main nervous hone ko tayyar hu.. in fact nevous ho raha hu abhi... lo hogaya main nervous!"

Kavin says this with mock seriousness and Dushyant nearly bangs his head.. all this meant that Kavin has witnessed that small stint of his kindness this morning

**Dushyant- **"nervous horaha hai.. ya.. mujhe chidaa raha hai.. ya jaasusi kar raha hai mere uuper?"

**Kavin- **"chidaana.. jaasusi.. what nonsense! Come on yar."

**Dushyant- **"kavin woh thodi nervous thi... aur main aaj jaldi aagaya tha.. bas mera dil kar raha tha ki uski madad karuu tho kardiya.. ab iss mei kya galat hai! huh?"

**Kavin- **"nhi.." ***smiles*** "koi galti nhi hai... bas mujhe dekhna hai ki tera dil aagey aagey kya karega..."

Kavin gives him a smile and Dushyant knows what a tease he can be! So he decides to escape..

**Dushyant- **"tu yaha bait.. sochte reh ki mera dil kya karega.. aur main jaaraha hu lunch karne.. excuse me!"

**Kavin- **"arey ek minute arey mera file ka kya.. oye..."

Kavin follows his friend for a bit.. Dushyant speeds up his steps

**Dushyant- **"jaa yar.. har waqt tang karta rehta hai.."

Kavin stops and lets him walk way and smiles..

**Kavin- **"haan kya karuu main hu aadat se majbuur.."

The day goes eventfully.. well for kavin who keeps bugging Dushyant..

_**A while later..**_ Dushu is reading a file and Kavin calls out for him while seated in his seat...

**Kavin- **"Dushyant.."

Dushu ignores him...

**Kavin- **" hello..."

No reply..

**Kavin- **"Pss.. Pfftt.."

**Dushyant- **"ye kaisi bhasha hai kavin!"

Kavin smiles as he finally gets an answer..

**Kavin- **"waisi bhasha.. jo tumhara moun vrat tod dei.."

**Dushyant- **"bolo kya hai..."

Kavin gets up and walks closer..

**Kavin- **"tho kya socha hai.. agar tere paas itna badaa dil hai.. waqt bhi hai tho Mayur k bhi kuch files complete karo na.. bichara kabse ek hi file pe atkaa hua hai.."

**Dushyant- **"tujhe kya lagta hai? main koi vrat-shrat rakha hai? ki main har kisi ka files complete karunga.. ab jao and don't disturb me.."

**Kavin- **"hey... ek idea hai.."

Kavin goes on with his rant ignoring Dushyant's glare

**Kavin- **"kyu na yehi vrat karlo tum.. sunn, agar tu CID mei aise hi sabki madad karta raha tho... manchaahi biwi miljayegi tumhe.. sacchi mei.."

**Dushyant- **"what! Tum.. ugh! Aur aisa kon kehta hai ki ye sab karne se mujhe acchii biwi milegi."

**Kavin- **"main... main the great senior baba Kavin.."

Dushyant laughs at this.. Kavin too chuckles..

**Daya- **"kya horaha hai boss... koi mazak? masti?"

**Dushyant- **"no sir.."

**Kavin- **"nhi sir.."

**Daya- **"tho fir karlo na apnaa kaam.. warna ACP sir bhadakjayenge yaad rakhna.."

Both the friends gulp and nod... they mentally thank Daya for reminding them and resume their work...

_**. . . / \ . . .**_

_**Meanwhile somewhere in Mumbai-**_

A girl shows photograph of a guy to some persons in a railway station..

"dekha hai aap inhe kahii?"

One of the person replies yes.. and even gives away the place where he can be found..

The girl in her mid-twenties smiles...

"main aarahi hu.. aapke paas.. aakhir aap mil hi gaye mujhe.."

She smiles and drags her luggage away..

_**. . . / \ . . .**_

_**That evening, bureau-**_

Kavin and Dushyant are heading home after long day. They find Ishita standing near the entrance...

**Dushyant- **"hey Ishita ghar nhi jaana?"

**Kavin- **"haan Ishita... kyu ab tak yahi ho.."

There's silence... there are many taxies zooming past but Ishita doesn't call for any.

Kavin taps her on her shoulder

**Ishu- **"huh?"

**Dushyant- **"kaha khogayi..."

**Ishu- **"nhi sir... kuch nhi.. wo kuch soch rahi thi.."

**Dushyant- **"kya soch rahi thi..."

Dushyant asks looking concerned... Ishita gives Dushyant a genuine smile and kavin smirks..

**Ishu- **"kuch nhi..."

**Dushyant- **"arey bolo tho kya soch rahi thi..."

**Kavin- **"haan Ishita jab se waapis aayi ho.. badli badli si ho.. what's wrong with you?"

**Ishu- **"pata nhi sir kya hua hai.. to be honest... mujhe har waqt pata nei kyu... aisa lagta hai.. jaise.. jaise main akeli hu.. mera koi nhi hai.."

**Kavin- **"what rubbish Ishita.. kyu stress leti ho yar-"

Kavin's remark is gone unheard.. Ishu continues...

**Ishu- **" jaise main.. andhere raaste mei torch leke jaarahi hu... aur.. achanak mera torch bhi girjaata hai.. aur main main andhere mei simat jane hi wali hu-"

**Dushyant- **"fir waha roshni dikhti hai..."

She looks at Dushyant..

**Ishu- **"roshni?"

**Dushyant- **"haan.. roshni.. shayad saamne se koi aaraha hai. waha uss andhere raaste mei... jiske haat mei bhi torch hai.. jo shayad.. tumhari madad kar sakta hai..."

_Ishita imagines herself walking along a dark road.. her lantern crashes to the floor.. she panics because she's alone, lost in a deserted place... but yes there's light.._

**Ishu- **"aur woh kon..."

**Dushyant- **"umm shayad main.. "

A smile forms on her lips...

**Dushyant- **"shayad koi dost.. koi ummeed..."

Dushyant smiles back..

_The man walks closer.. and the light from the lantern reveals his face.. she sees him clearly, its him.. Dushyant... well it looks like its him..._

**Dushyant- **"aur bataao.. kya kya mushkilei hai tumhare raaste mei.."

Dushu is trying to cheer up Ishu while Kavin is standing there confused..

**Ishu- **"pata nei.. shayad waha kahi saare patthar the.. kahi katei the raste mei.. ek patthar se main takraa gayi aur.. mooh k bal girnewali thi.. "

**Dushyant- **"aur usne tumhe pakadliya.. giri nhi thi tum..."

_She walks along but stumbles on the road.. the man steadies her..._

Ishu smiles...

**Ishu- **"main ghabraagayi thi.. kyu ki bohot andhera tha.. thoda dar bhi tha, ki manzil milegi yaa nhi..."

**Dushyant- **"tumhe dari hui dekh kar.. usne tumhara haat pakadliya... aur waise hi chalte-chalte chalte tum manzil tak pohoch gayi..."

Both ishyant share a cute eyelock..

_She is walking now holding his hand.. the light from the lantern guiding them..._

**Dushyant- **"happy ending!"

Ishu laughs and then smiles big...

**Ishu- **"very sweet..."

**Kavin- **"yar ye konsi bhasha bol rahe the ab tak tum haan?" *sigh*

**Dushyant- **"yar isey hindi kehte hai.. beech mei English bhi hai.. angrezi u know?"

**Kavin- **"ugh Dushyant tu bhi na..! Ishita.. tum bataao na.."

**Ishu- **"sir kuch nhi.. main bas low feel kar rahi thi.. aur sir mujhe cheer up kar rahe the.. waise kamaal k ho sir aap.. ye bhi ek art hai.. kisi ki madad karna.. cheer up karna.. thank you sir.. ab mujhe chalna chahiye..."

Dushyant nods and smiles.. Ishu walks along... this time stumbles for real as a car zooms past her..

**Ishu- **"oops.."

But Dushyant is there to hold her... Ishyant are gazing into each other's eyes standing that way.. (RK pose guys imagine karo) they are confused and at the same time looking lost..

kavin smirks as he clicks a snap of this from his mobile..

**Kavin- **"ye pic mera bohot kaam aayega hehe" _**AHEM.. *cough* *cough***_

That makes them jump apart...

**Ishu- **"sorry sir... maine wo car nhi dekha.."

**Dushyant- **"nhi its ok..."

**Kavin- **"ya ya its ok.. Dushyant bura nhi maanega..." ;)

Dushu gives Kavin a look. Kavin ignores

**Kavin- **"waise ye kya bol rahi thi tum Ishita... Andheri raat... akela safar..."

**Ishu- **"nhi wo bas aise hi.."

**Kavin- **"Kya aise hi... main dekh raha hu... aajkal har cheez k liye tension le rahi ho.. just chill yar! Tension mode off karo aur chill mode on karo..."

Dushu too agrees...

**Dushyant- **"yaa just chill.. relax. Agar chill maarna nhi aata tho humara chill master Kavin yaha pe hai. woh tho cill mode pe hi rehta hai 24 X 7..."

**Kavin- **"ya tha's me... chill master KV!"

Ishita smiles...

**Ishu- **"so sweet sir..."

**Dushyant- **"sweet..?"

**Kavin- **"kon sweet hai? yeh? sirf ye sweet hai? Dushyant haan?"

Ishu laughs as Kavin pouts...

**Ishu- **"arey sweet tho aap dono ho.. and aapki ye dosti aur bhi sweet hai..."

**Dushyant- **"waise tum bhi humari dost bansakti ho... you know..."

**Ishu- **"dost.. hum.. teeno? Like true friends..."

**Kavin- **"haan kyu nhi..."

**Ishu- **"wow that's so sweet sir.."

**Dushyant- **"Iss mei sweet kya hai humare saare colleagues humare dost hi tho hai.. aur tum bhi..."

**Ishu- **"thank you sir.."

**Kavin- **"arey yar dost ko thank you nhi bolte ye tho samjhaya nhi kisine tumhe?"

**Ishu- **"accha sir nhi bolungi..."

**Dushyant & Kavin- **"good..."

All of them exchange smiles...

kavin stops a taxi for Ishita and she gets into the car.. she waves to both of her friends.. new found friends.. she has been upset ever since she got suspended. It was like all her dreams crashed and she failed to keep up to the expectations of her family, her seniors and colleagues. She has lost few days of her work... she lost chance to work for her people... well if she has lost something, she has got something better in return.. right?

**# **_Wohi tho zindgii hai.. aaj kuch khoya hai.. tho kal kuch na kuch mil hi jaayega.. bas ummeed ko kayam rakhna hai.. mazil ki oor badhte hi jaana hai...__**#**_

She's still unsure if she'll do good now... but she's very much positive she will manage.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Daya's girl- sweety.. love u loadz.. glad it made u smile :D_

_Navvulu, Ariana, Kashaf, kavin sanjana, Neha, Shruts, Anushka, CID stars, guests... thank you love u all!_

_Ariana- yup... sab thik hoga I know.. ty love ya too :* ab come on yar maine aisa bhi kya badhiya likhdiya.. lol. But seriously ty so much!_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**AN:** Nxt updts... ssbn, LP, kuch is tara.. then its u and humsafars.. list lambi hai but sab updts aayenge.. aahista aahista... so stay tuned :D

And oh rvw plz.. tckr :*


End file.
